


The Owl and The Swallow

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Caught by the Parents, Caught having Sex, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Interrupted Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Ciri had been seeing Philippa on-and-off for two years, following their interaction in Novigrad. The young woman was simply infatuated with the Owl sorceress, and couldn't keep her mind off of her. What should have been a simple night of casual sex turns out to be a bite that neither of them could chew.18+. Read at your discretion.





	The Owl and The Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stepping stone for the community, and I'm surprised that I'm the first one to post this here, but here is a Ciri/Philippa fic!  
> I know that this is not going to be everyone's cup of tea/coffee/juice/whatever, so please don't come on here just to comment that the pairing is horrible/disgusting/immoral/etc. Ciri is an adult that can make her own choices, and we know that she's been in a lesbian relationship before, though it was non-con.

Ciri hated having to sneak around her parents, but Yen had been increasingly overprotective since the fight against the Hunt, and even though Geralt had been better, he still asked her of her plans with the intent of knowing where she would be, who she would be with, and for how long she would be there with that person or persons. It was beginning to get taxing to her, and all she wanted to do was break free of the overbearing nature of the two of them.

Which is why she was sneaking out. And not just sneaking out to any old pond or tavern in the middle of the night. No, she was more refined than that.

She was sneaking out to meet Philippa. More importantly, she was sneaking out to meet Philippa in order to fuck her.

They had, surprisingly, grown closer to each other from their last meeting regarding Ciri’s place within the Lodge. She had stood her ground, as Geralt had suggested, and Philippa had fawned over her ever since. And while Ciri may not have had the same amount of experience when it came to sex, she had the physical strength to overpower Philippa, and that was something that they both found they liked.

She made her way towards Philippa’s house in Beauclair, sticking to the shadows lest she be spotted by one of Geralt’s knight friends. Once she approached the door, she gave it three raps with her knuckles, watching with a smile as it slowly pulled open, revealing Philippa’s naked body on the other side.

“Took you long enough to get here, little bird.” Phil chuckled, pulling Ciri through the door and shutting it behind them.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly tell Yennefer or Geralt that I was coming to meet you, let alone that I was coming to have sex with you… Which reminds me.” Ciri purred, pushing Philippa down onto the chair behind her.

“You certainly don’t waste any time, do you?” Phil chuckled, her fingers tangling in Ciri’s hair as the young woman attacked her pale lips, sucking on the bottom one as her hands roamed over Phil’s body.

“No… I know what I want, and I know how to get it.” Ciri replied, her kisses trailing down Philippa’s jaw and neck, stopping only to suck at the elder woman’s pulse point.

Phil melted in the chair, a gasp passing through her lips as Ciri nipped and sucked at the pulse point, knowing full well that she would leave a mark come morning. Phil was soaking at that point, her hips twisting as she squirmed beneath Ciri’s teasing lips, her hands clenched tightly around the arms of the chair as Ciri continued to tease at her neck.

“You know, darling… There is more to me… Than just my neck…” Phil huffed, chest heaving as Ciri slowly ran her fingers over Phil’s slender arms, coming up to cup her face.

“I know… I just want everything to receive extra attention.” Ciri hummed, pressing another kiss to Phil’s lips as her thumbs brushed across Phil’s cheeks.

Ciri pulled away then, pulling her tunic up over her head and sliding her trousers and panties down her legs, kicking them off to the side as she stood stark naked before Philippa, watching the owl sorceress’ amber eyes trail over her scarred body.

“I will never understand why you’ve allowed your beautiful body to become so marred by such a profession as being a Witcher.” Phil sighed, her eyes glancing over each of the healed wounds on Ciri’s skin. “It’s hard to appreciate such a beautifully toned body when it’s covered in scars.”

Ciri pressed her lips to Phil’s silencing the older woman as she straddled her lap. Her fingers tangled up in Phil’s hair, pulling the braids undone and letting her brunette locks fall about her pale shoulders. She pulled back, admiring the way Phil’s hair framed her face, and the way it contrasted beautifully against her eyes.

“You talk to much.” She sighed, a smirk playing at her lips as she gazed at Philippa.

“Hmm… Maybe I need something to keep my mouth busy.” Phil hummed, a smirk playing at her lips as Ciri approached her once more.

She straddled Phil’s thighs, her hands massaging Phil’s breasts, pinching and flicking her stiff nipples as she pushed her tongue against Phil’s, her hips rocking slowly against the older woman’s as she rode her. Phil grabbed her hips, holding her close as they kissed.

“You’ve always been a quick study… But the fact that… You’ve learned so much about me… And my preferred types of sex… Is astounding.” Phil huffed, her head falling back over the chair as Ciri rocked harder against her, their clits rubbing together as they slowly and deliberately fucked on the chair.

“Well… I’ve always wanted to prove my worth.” Ciri replied, a soft moan escaping her as she pressed her clit to Philippa’s, circling it and sending waves of pleasure through both of them.

“Mmhm… You’ve certainly… Never failed to impress Cirilla.” Phil huffed, her hips bucking slightly against Ciri as her walls began to contract.

Ciri slipped down Phil’s legs then, thrusting her fingers deep into Phil’s dripping pussy, earning a gasp from the older woman as she gripped Ciri’s toned thighs, her fingers digging into her skin. Ciri looked to Phil with a smirk, biting her bottom lip as she pumped her fingers against Phil’s soaking walls.

“Come on… Are you going to make me do all of the work?” Ciri questioned, gazing at Phil with an expectant look in her eyes.

“Of course not… Little bird…” Phil huffed, her hips bucking against Ciri’s hand as she slowly brought her own down to her tender clit, hastily rubbing at the sensitive nub while Ciri continued to pump her fingers deeply into Phil’s pussy.

Phil’s light moans and gasps soon turned to stifled screams as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, her chest heaving and her stomach crunching slightly as she came closer and closer to cumming. Ciri could feel Phil’s walls beginning to contract harder against her fingers, and so she hooked her fingers, rubbing against Phil’s g-spot until the poor woman couldn’t take anymore, her head falling back over the chair as a loud, low moan pushed past her lips as she came hard against Ciri’s fingers, her thighs trembling and her body shaking as the orgasm passed through her.

Phil brought her own hand over to Ciri’s dripping pussy, slowly tracing her wet slit with her middle finger before slipping both her middle and ring fingers into the young woman’s slick cunt, pumping her fingers hard against Ciri’s walls, just as the young woman had done to her. Ciri fell forwards against Phil’s chest, bouncing her hips onto Phil’s fingers as if they were a phallus meant to be ridden in such a way.

“Little bird, if you wanted to ride a cock, you could have asked.” Philippa whispered against Ciri’s ear before nipping at her earlobe.

“No… You’re fingers… Are more than fine…” Ciri grunted, her breath hitching in her throat as she continued to fuck herself with Phil’s slender fingers.

After watching Phil cum beneath her, it didn’t take long for Ciri’s walls to contract around Phil’s fingers, cumming in much the same fashion as the elder woman had done previously. She slowly pulled off of Phil’s fingers, watching as her cum formed a thin strand between her pussy and Phil’s hand. Phil brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean as she gazed Ciri over.

“You taste delicious, Cirilla.” She purred, cupping Ciri’s cheek as she gazed at the young woman.

Ciri stood from Phil’s lap and dropped to her knees, crawling up to Phil and shoving her thighs apart, licking at any cum that remained on her inner thighs before working her way up to Phil’s still tender clit, sucking the throbbing nub between her lips and running her tongue over it as she held Phil’s legs apart.

Phil tossed her head back over the back of the chair once more, her fingers knotted in Ciri’s hair, toes curling in pleasure as the young woman continued to lick and suck at her tender clit, her tongue occasionally slipping into her dripping cunt, rubbing against her walls. They were so deep into their pleasures that they didn’t hear the hurried footsteps outside of the house until it was too late.

The door crashed open, startling both women as they detached from each other, covering themselves up as best they could as they glanced up at their unwelcomed guests, both of them gasping as they made eye-contact with Geralt and Yennefer.  
Geralt calmly turned his gaze from his adopted daughter and Philippa, but Yen stared at them both with quiet fury, her magic radiating off of her in waves as she looked between the stark-naked bodies of her least liked member of the Lodge and her daughter.

“Cirilla… Get dressed.” She commanded, leaving no room for argument. Ciri did as she was told, clambering for her clothes and hastily pulling them on before disappearing in a haze of green, leaving Philippa alone with Geralt and Yennefer.

“Geralt, go after her. I’ll be home soon.” Yen spoke, her voice eerily calm as her eyes burned into Philippa.

“You sure, Yen?”

“Go.”

Geralt disappeared a moment later in a portal that Yennefer had opened, sending him back to the estate without a chance to further argue with her. Yennefer then turned her full attention to Philippa, noticing the aura of magic that was surrounding her. She immediately snapped her fingers, chaining Philippa with a dimeritium cuff.

“You aren’t getting out of this.” Yen ground out, eyes burning into Philippa.

“Dimeritium? Really?” Phil questioned, pulling slightly at the cuff. She leaned back against the chair once more, still trying to cover her bare body. “Well, before you decide to incinerate me, can I at least put my clothes on?”

Yen sighed, but averted her gaze, arms still folded across her chest as she listened to Philippa shuffle about, the rustling of her clothes as she pulled them on before she returned to her seat. Yen gazed back to her, electricity glittering in her violet eyes as she stared daggers at Philippa.

“It seems like I’ve caught you in quite the compromising situation… And with my daughter no less.” Yen ground out with emphasis on daughter. Philippa flinched, but quickly composed herself.

“Yennefer, Cirilla is a young woman. You can’t chain her forever.”

“And how long has this been going on? Weeks? Months?” Yen pressed, completely ignoring Philippa’s words.

“Since we were in Novigrad before the fight against the Hunt.” Philippa replied, not backing down from Yennefer’s gaze.

Yen’s eyes widened, then narrowed, electricity crackling about her hands. She glared at Philippa, unfolding her arms as she readied a bolt of lightning in her palm.

“You’ve been FUCKING my DAUGHTER for two YEARS?!” Yen ground out, her eyes glittering with fury as she stared Philippa down.

“Yennefer, she’s an adult, not a child.” Philippa countered; eyes locked on Yen’s. “Besides, she’s the one who initiated this whole thing, not me.”

“That’s beside the POINT!” Yen screamed, advancing on Philippa with the lightning bolt crackling between her fingers. “You have no right to be fucking my daughter!”

She was just about to lob off the bolt when Ciri reappeared, standing between Yen and Phil, her eyes focused on her mother. Yen stopped, her fury calming as she gazed into Ciri’s emerald eyes.

“Mother, stop.” Ciri spoke, her voice level as she gazed into Yennefer’s eyes.

“Ciri—”

“No mother… Don’t hurt her.” Ciri pressed, standing her ground as she blocked Phil from Yen. “She didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one who started this whole thing with her.”

“Ciri, I don’t—”

“I started it all. When I met with her and Rita, I couldn’t take my mind off her. She picked up on my thoughts and feelings and came to confront me about it. The next thing we knew, we were spending many of our nights together, all while leading up to the fight against the Hunt.”

Yen stared at Ciri, her eyes softening as she listened to her daughter speak. The lightning bolt eventually dissipated as Ciri continued to explain her relationship with Philippa to Yen.

“We’re not a couple… Neither of us wanted a relationship.” Ciri continued, gently taking her mother’s hands in hers. “I know I’ve hurt you by keeping all of this a secret, and that you found out by catching us in the act, but you see why I couldn’t tell you.”

“I do, little wolf…”

“I knew you would try to prevent us from seeing each other. Prevent us from communicating. What Philippa and I have… It’s just a benefit to us. We only see each other a few times a month.”

“Ciri, it’s the fact that you’re having sex with her.”

“Mother… Please.” Ciri begged, gazing deeply into Yen’s eyes. Yen sighed, her eyes closing for a moment before she gazed back into Ciri’s eyes. “Yes, we’ve been having sex, but there’s no strings to it. There’s no attachment.”

“Fine… Okay…” Yen sighed, pulling her hands from Ciri’s. “You’re a grown woman… I can’t stop you forever. I can only guide you in your choices.”

She wrapped her arms around Ciri’s shoulders, holding her little girl once more. A soft sigh pushed past her lips, her hold tightening for just a moment before she let go. She cupped Ciri’s cheeks and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Be safe.” She whispered; her eyes locked with Ciri’s.

“I will.” Ciri replied, hugging her mother once more.

Yen pulled away, glanced once more at Philippa, conveying her anger into a glare, then disappeared into a portal back to Corvo Bianco. Ciri sighed, turning back to face Philippa with her arms folded across her chest.

“Well… All things considered, that wasn’t awful.” Ciri spoke, her gaze falling over Phil as the older woman fell back against the back of the chair.

“For you, maybe… She was ready to kill me until you came back.” Philippa breathed, her heart hammering in her chest.

“But she didn’t.” Ciri chuckled, approaching Phil with a smile. “But it does look like she didn’t intend to take the dimeritium off.” Ciri noted, taking Phil’s arm and inspecting the cuff.

“Of course not.” Phil sighed, shaking her head as she glanced down at the offending metal around her wrist.

Ciri found the weak link and managed to pull the cuff apart, tossing it onto the table beside them before looking back down at Phil with a soft smile.

“I suppose that any further desire for sex is quite gone.” Ciri spoke, tracing her fingers down Phil’s cheek with a sad smile. “But that’s okay… Tonight was probably a little more than we could chew.”

Phil took Ciri’s hand in hers and placed a kiss to her palm, holding her hand tightly as she gazed up into those beautiful emerald eyes.

“Yes… Tonight was more than I anticipated.” Phil sighed, shaking her head. “Perhaps in a few days.”

“Let me know.” Ciri replied, leaning in and capturing Phil’s lips in a tender kiss. They pulled apart a moment later, smiling at each other.

“I always do, little bird.”

Ciri smiled at her before releasing her hand and taking a few steps back, disappearing in a haze of green, leaving Philippa alone in her house. Phil sighed, making her way upstairs to her bedroom, still in need of release as she stripped from her dress and panties, falling to the bed with a huff.

Her skin was too hot to crawl beneath the covers, and her body still ached with her need to be properly fucked. She groped at her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples as her hips rolled, her thighs brushing together as soft moans escaped her. Her right hand slipped down her body, pressing between her thighs to hastily rub at her aching clit, massaging the sensitive nub as her hips bucked slightly against her hand.

Ciri stepped out from behind the divider that separated Phil’s bed from her tub, gazing at the flushed woman sprawled out on the bed. She slowly approached, her hands coming to Phil’s knees, causing the elder woman to flinch for a moment before she recognized Ciri’s hands. She gazed down at her, confusion in her eyes.

“I thought… You had left?” She huffed, gazing into Ciri’s eyes.

“I knew you would come up here flushed and bothered, and I couldn’t just let you try to finish on your own.” Ciri replied, her fingers slipping between Phil’s dripping pussy lips, sending the woman’s head back against the mattress.

“Cirilla… I need you… To properly fuck me…” Phil huffed, her hips bucking against the younger woman’s fingers. Ciri gazed over her curiously, her head tilted just slightly to the side. “In the dresser…”

Ciri pulled her fingers from Phil’s lips and made her way over to the dresser, following Phil as she indicated which drawer to open. Inside, she saw a strap-on, and her eyes glittered with excitement. She pulled the phallus from the drawer and slipped it on, her eyes trailing over to Phil with a smile on her lips.

“Yes… That’s it…” Phil huffed, watching Ciri as she approached her aching pussy, shoving her knees apart and spreading her soaking lips with her fingers.

Phil fell back against the mattress, once more playing with her breasts as Ciri slowly pushed between her lips, burying the strap-on deeply in her cunt. She gasped, her hips rocking, but soon acclimated to the toy, her eyes coming to Ciri’s as the young woman climbed over her, her hands on either side of her head.

Ciri slowly rocked her hips against Phil’s, pushing in and out of Phil’s tight walls, feeling each sensation as if the cock was truly part of her. Phil brought her hand up to Ciri’s hair, tangling her fingers in it as she pulled Ciri down into a heated kiss. When they pulled apart, Phil’s head fell once more against the blankets while Ciri’s lips descended on the pulse point on her neck, nipping and sucking at the hammering beat.

“That strap-on… Is enchanted… So that it feels… Like it’s… Mmhm… Actually yours…” Phil huffed, soft moans and gasps escaping her parted lips as Ciri continued to suck at her neck while fondling her breasts.

“No wonder it feels so good.” Ciri replied, trailing kisses down to the valley between Phil’s breasts, then slowly showing attention to each of her stiff nipples.

Phil rocked her hips against Ciri’s thrusts, twisting and circling the strap-on as the young woman fucked her. At one point, Ciri stopped and pulled free of Phil, instructing her to turn over, which she did with no complaint. Ciri positioned herself between Phil’s thighs and thrust into her once more, burying herself deeply inside of Phil’s cunt, pounding against her walls as she hastily fucked the elder woman. Phil screamed in pleasure, gripping tightly to the blankets as Ciri pressed herself against Phil’s back, kissing a trail over her pale skin.

“Fuck… Cirilla… Little bird…” Phil gasped, her breath hitching in her throat as her legs began to tremble.

“Cum, Philippa…” Ciri huffed, reaching beneath Phil’s body to hastily rub at her clit. “No one is stopping you.”

Phil’s back arched slightly as a scream escaped her. Ciri felt Phil’s walls contract around the strap-on, sending her over as her own walls clenched, both of them cumming as orgasms crashed through them. Ciri held herself upright as she brought her hand from Phil’s clit, kissing a trail over her back as Phil came back down from orgasm.

“Mmhm… You always take such care afterwards.” Phil sighed, melting into the blankets beneath her.

“Of course I do… What kind of woman would I be if I didn’t?” Ciri chucked, her fingers ghosting over Phil’s back as she pulled out of Phil’s dripping folds.

“Not the kind that I would let fuck me, that’s certain.” Phil laughed, watching Ciri as she cleaned off the strap-on before returning it to the dresser drawer. Her gaze fell to Phil, a soft smile on her lips. “Yennefer is going to be furious that you’re not home.”

“Home is where I make it, Philippa.” Ciri smiled, crawling onto the bed beside the elder woman, her arms wrapping around her. “And right now, that’s with you.”

“Cirilla, we agreed—”

“I know.” Ciri immediately interjected. “Is it so wrong of me to just want to cuddle?”

Phil chuckled, wrapping her arms around Ciri’s waist as she curled up beside her, a smirk playing at her lips.

“I suppose not.” She mumbled, her face pressed to Ciri’s collarbone, eyes closed as she slowly relaxed all her tense muscles.

Ciri gently brushed her fingers through Philippa’s hair, combing out any knots that may have formed as they had sex. She placed tender kisses to the lady owl’s forehead and temple, lulling her into peaceful slumber. Once she was sure that Philippa was asleep, she gingerly untangled herself from the woman’s arms, dressed, kissed Phil’s cheek, and then disappeared back to Corvo Bianco.


End file.
